How Without a Hitch Should've Ended
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: An AU of what should've happened in the epsiode "Without a Hitch". Warning! This fic contains blood, language, and a lemon between Flippy and Flaky. (They are NOT humanized!) I don't own anything! Flippy/Fliqpy, Flaky, and Lumpy belong to MondoMedia! All rights reserved!


Well, you all probably saw a fanfiction like this coming. So here it is!

* * *

Flaky was frightened, like, a lot! Even though, she had absolutely no reason to be afraid, because the hitchhiker she had picked up was only trying to help her. She was so afraid, however, that she had been hallucinating many things. She first thought he was trying to kill her many times, but he wasn't. In fact, he was only helping her; he fixed her tire, buckled up, warned her that they were gonna crash, and they did. And he got tossed out of the car, her car, and pulled out a pocket blade like he had in a few of Flaky's hallucinations. But she thought he was trying to kill her, so, she grabbed a shard of the broken windshield while the hitchhiker was truly just trying to cut her out of her seatbelt. When he had cut one strap, he looked up and saw a shard of glass heading for his eye! But the hitchhiker was a former soldier and able to think and react quickly, so, he did. He grabbed Flaky's wrist and halted the gesture before it was complete.

The red porcupine gasped and started to shriek in shock and distress.

"Woah, woah, woah! Easy, girl!" the green bear told her in a serious tone.

"Get away from me!" she cried, "I don't wanna die!~"

The hitchhiker looked at Flaky in confusion and removed the glass shard from her grip.

"What? I'm not gonna kill you, Miss Porcupine." he told her.

Flaky then stopped flailing after hearing this and parted her red lips.

"Huh? You aren't?" she questioned him.

He shook his head and gave her a pleasant smile.

"B-B-But, what about the blade?!" Flaky stuttered.

"Oh, this? I'm trying to cut the seat belt so you can get out." the lime green bear explained, "See?"

And with that, he cut the other three straps of the seat belt, freeing the porcupine. Flaky gasped and felt her furry stomach for no apparent reason and brushed the center of the buckle off of it. She looked over at the army dressed bear who beamed at her with his eyes shut tight. For some reason, Flaky found his smile a little bit… attractive. And that made her blush.

"Oh, shoot," she heard him say.

"What?" she asked, but then felt a pang of burning pain in her face.

She felt tears in her eyes and they dripped down her cheeks.

"That's what," the lime green bear told the crimson red porcupine, "you're injured. Now, lemme help you out, Miss."

Flaky shook her head, causing a few of her dandruff flakes to fall out.

"No, that's okay," she assured him, stepping out of the car, "Y-You've done so much already. It'd be just rude of me to take up more of your time."

Then she started walking out into the street in a direction she presumed to be the direction leading to her home.

"Wait!" the hitchhiker called out.

Flaky looked back to see him heading for her in a rush.

"Huh?"

"Watch out!"

"Wha?!"

Flaky looked in front of her and saw a pair of headlights coming for her, and fast! She was paralyzed with fear at this point and couldn't move. The driver, a sky blue moose, saw someone in the road and honked his horn loudly in warning.

"Move it! Move out of the way!" he yelled.

But all Flaky did was stay frozen with wide eyes and a gaped mouth.

"No!~"

But before the small porcupine could get crushed by the giant truck, she got tackled! She got tackled to the soft, but very wet, patch of grass off of the road. The big semi truck sped by, splashing some water over the two animals. They were both cold, wet, and hungry… but _alive_. The hitchhiker had not known it, nor had he cared, but he was now on top of Flaky. He noticed her eyes were now closed and so was her mouth.

"Hey, Miss Porcupine! Wake up! Please, be okay!" the lime green bear pleaded, shaking her a little.

When he got no answer, he started to worry even more and go to more drastic measures. He laid his head upon her soggy, orange chest and tried to listen for a heartbeat, even a little one.

Flaky felt her heavy eyelids lift themselves open and she gasped. Her vision was blurred at first, but then she was able to see it was the hitchhiker who had helped her out of car and saved her life. She was smiling at him, but when she saw him clearly, she panicked. A flash of lightning cracked and it revealed that he had yellow-green eyes and sharp, knife-like teeth curved into an evil smile.

"Looks like your heart is beating just fine…" the lime green bear said in a sadistic tone.

"But I better make sure!" he yelled.

With that, he used great force and tore into Flaky's chest, causing the porcupine to scream in pain, and he pulled out her heart.

"Yep, still beating!" he cackled evilly.

"P-Please… no!" Flaky cried, tears streaming down her face.

The soldier only chuckled darkly and squeezed the beating organ so it burst and splattered blood everywhere.

"KYAAAAAA!~"

Flaky screamed loud enough to wake the dead which is what she thought she was. But she wasn't…

"Ah, thank goodness you're okay!" she heard a voice say.

The red porcupine girl opened her eyes and saw the lime green bear on top of her. She blushed so she was even more red in the face and had a million questions whirling in her head. Then she remembered: She had been hallucinating the whole night, so, that must've been what happened again.

"Uh, what?" was all the paranoid girl could manage to say.

"I was listening for your heartbeat like this:" the bear explained, placing his head on her chest again.

Flaky blushed harder and her heartbeat picked up speed in a short time. The hitchhiker heard this and grew curious very fast. He lifted his head off of her chest and held his paw out to her.

"Your heart is pounding like a machine gun! Maybe we should get you home and put you to bed?" he suggested, pulling her up.

But he was stronger than Flaky anticipated, so, she fell forward into his arms. She placed her palms on his chest and stared up at the older creature with her big, black, Pac-Man shaped eyes. He did the same and stared down at the small porcupine with his own black, Pac-Man shaped eyes. They both had blushes spread across their faces and were speechless.

"Um… okay?" Flaky stuttered, remembering what he had just suggested.

"Just lead the way Miss, um…?" the latter paused.

"Flaky,"

"Flaky! Yeah!"

"A-And you are…?"

"Oh, Flippy. Flippy the Bear."

"Right… It's just this way…"

But just as Flaky was about to head in that direction, she felt dizzy and couldn't see clearly. Just as she was about to land face-first into a mud puddle, Flippy grabbed the girl's stomach from behind.

"Careful! You're still hurt from the crash, Flaky." the lime green bear said.

Flaky felt a pang of searing pain in her face where she was still bleeding, reminding her of that very fact.

"Owie…" she sobbed.

Flippy thought for a moment about what he should do about this, and then a thought struck him. He pulled Flaky up and turned her around to face him. Just as she was about to ask what he was doing, she was swept off her feet and into his arms!

"What the-?!" the red porcupine gasped as she was now being carried bridal style by Flippy.

"Don't argue, Flaky. This is the only way I can get you home without you becoming more injured than you already are." the latter explained in a serious tone.

Flaky's eyes widened at him and her heart fluttered around like a butterfly. The rain was still going and it made both of their fur wet and soggy and would no doubt make them both catch their death of cold if they stayed out any longer to argue. And even though Flaky was still scared and kind of embarrassed at the moment while she was with Flippy, she also felt comfortable and safe at the same time since he had done nothing but help her all night. She had only been hallucinating him killing her in many grotesque ways, so, she shouldn't be worrying about that happening in reality. Plus, he was kind enough to pick her up and offer to carry her home so she could be treated.

With all of this in mind, Flaky sighed and nodded to Flippy.

"Okay… Just follow my directions and we'll get to my home." she told him.

Flippy nodded and started walking.

Flaky directions were very good and precise, so, Flippy was able to follow them to her home. When they got there, Flaky told him that she had the key under the welcome mat and that she could get it.

"Okay, but are you sure you'll able to stand for that long?" Flippy asked her in a very serious tone.

Flaky nodded and turned her attention to the welcome mat that resided on her front porch in front of the door.

"Well, I'll help you out, just in case." Flippy told her, setting her down and putting his arm around her shoulder.

Flaky was about to object but then remembered her injury would've made it difficult to do by herself. So, she kept him close to her as she bent down and lifted up the mat. Sure enough, there was a silver, soaking wet key right there where Flaky left it. She picked it up, being careful not to let it slip through her fingers, and smiled.

"Got it," she told Flippy.

"Good…" she heard him mutter back.

Puzzled, Flaky turned her head around a little to see what was up with Flippy. And she gasped to see his eyes were yellow green and his teeth were sharp like knives again!

"AAH!~" the red porcupine screamed.

Fliqpy, the evil side, chuckled darkly and grabbed the key from Flaky's hand. Before the latter could run away, Fliqpy jammed the key into her heart-shaped nose! Flaky screamed in pain as the lime green bear turned the key and that somehow made her face half rip off and open like door. She started to swoon and feel sick at this point, her vision obscured very badly. She could still hear Fliqpy's evil laugh and then she fainted.

"NOO!~"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Flaky opened her eyes and realized her nose was still bleeding but not with a key in it and her face was still on just right and not opened like a door.

"Huh?" she gasped, looking over at her door.

It was now unlocked and opened with Flippy standing in the door frame.

"I unlocked the door so we can get in now," the lime green bear pointed out, "Come on, Flaky." The red porcupine lingered for a second as she tried to piece together what happened.

'I must've been hallucinating again. Darn it!' she thought.

"Hey, come on, it's alright."

Flaky looked back up and saw Flippy gesturing for her to come inside.

'I'm being invited into my own house… This is so embarrassing…' the red porcupine thought, blushing again.

Nevertheless, she went inside to escape the rain and cold.

Once she was inside, Flippy shut the door and set the key on the counter that was by the entrance.

"Hey, you've been acting a little paranoid all night; screaming out of nowhere every time I help you, attacking me from time to time, what's wrong?" Flippy asked, stepping closer to Flaky.

The red porcupine girl gasped and her Pac-Man eyes shrunk in shock. What should she tell him? If she told him she was afraid of him, he'd leave feeling hurt and rejected, and she didn't like making people feel that way.

"Well, I, uh… I don't know…" she lied, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hm… Maybe your injuries are causing you to freak out? If that's the case, I'd better help you ASAP." Flippy concluded, rushing to her side.

"Which way to your bathroom?" he asked.

Flaky blushed a little from the sudden care he displayed towards her, but she shook it off and showed him the way to her bathroom.

'What's wrong with me?' she thought, starting to feel her heart race.

When Flaky and Flippy went into the bathroom, the latter closed the door behind him.

"W-Why did you close the door?" Flaky asked in a fearful tone.

Flippy turned to her and shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Just a habit, I guess." the soldier admitted, "In the war, we didn't have doors to our bathroom, so, when I came home and started using the bathroom, I closed the door every time because I was afraid someone would peep in on me. I guess it just made me feel less awkward when the door was closed."

Flaky raised an eyebrow as she watched him search her medicine cabinet for the First-Aid kit.

"You were in the war?" she asked.

Flippy nodded and pulled down a small case labeled "First-Aid".

"Yeah… it was pretty damn scary. And ever since then, I've had PTSD which causes me to flip my lid every time I hear or see something violent. But I've been doing okay tonight even though there's a thunderstorm out." he explained, approaching Flaky with the bandages and rubbing alcohol.

"Well… I think I've had some… hallucinations that involve this… person murdering me, tonight. But they're only in my head, right?" Flaky explained, being careful not to mention Flippy's name.

"Right." the soldier told her, "it's just in your head, Flaky."

 _Just in my head…_

Flippy poured some alcohol rub on a rag and approached Flaky with it.

"This'll sting, but it'll also make you feel better, okay?" he told her in a careful tone.

She nodded fearfully and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"Hey, if it really scares you, you can squeeze this." Flippy told her.

Flaky opened her eyes and saw him holding out his beret to her.

"O-Okay…" she whispered, taking it and gripping the hat tightly.

Flippy smiled softly and started applying the alcohol rub to Flaky's injured body parts and as sure as he said, it did sting! But since she had the hat in her grip, she somewhat found some comfort knowing she had someone and something near her.

Flaky had had her eyes squeezed shut the whole time and when the pain finally stopped she opened them back up. When she did, she gasped in horror as she saw Flippy's eyes were now neon green and his teeth sharp like knives. He gave a dark chuckle to the red porcupine and before she could get away, he poured some more alcohol rub onto the rag and pinned her down!

"Help me!" Flaky cried in distress, trying to break out of the bear's grip.

"Help this!" Fliqpy replied.

With that, the deranged soldier shoved the rag into Flaky's face and harshly rubbed it all over her face. Flaky's screams were muffled and that made it all the more enjoyable for him. So enjoyable he broke out into maniacal laughter and lightning flashed, giving the scene even more horror.

Soon, Flaky stopped flailing around as she fell still. Fliqpy chuckled evilly and removed the rag from her face, revealing it to be scarred, half-singed, and her eyes were melted from the chemicals in the alcohol rub. Fliqpy grinned his trademark evil grin and rose from the dead body. His laughter was low and spooky, but then it grew to loud and terrifying.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!~"

"Hey, what's wrong?!"

Flaky opened her black eyes in surprise and looked down at Flippy who was still kneeling to tend to her injuries. Speaking of which, her nose didn't feel like it was bleeding anymore and just to check, Flaky ran her fingers along her heart shaped nose. When she pulled them away, they came back clean! The red porcupine girl gasped and turned her attention back to Flippy who was putting away the First-Aid kit.

"Hey," the soldier asked, "I know the medicine stung really badly, but why were you screaming louder than a girl watching a horror movie?"

Flaky felt several pangs of guilt hit her and she lowered her eyes.

 _I have to talk to someone about this… And he's the only one here, but, if I tell him, I'll hurt his feelings…_

Flaky took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it out slowly.

"J-Just another… hallucination, that's all…" she murmured.

Flippy sighed in frustration as he found these hallucinations bothersome since they were making his new friend scared. He smiled and turned back to face Flaky who had arose from her seat and was about to leave the bathroom. But before she could leave, she felt a strong hand grab her wrist and keep her in place. Flaky parted her lips and felt a blush creep onto her face.

"Flaky, you're my friend," Flippy told her in a calm yet serious tone, "I wanna help you."

Flaky looked down at her wrist which resided in the soldier's strong hand and felt her heart beat really fast. She was speechless at this point and didn't know what to say! She wanted to say she appreciated his offer and take it, but she also wanted to stay away from him and make sure she doesn't say that he was the one killing her in the hallucination. And he just considered her a friend, and she didn't want to lose him as friend even though she just met him. She shifted her attention back to Flippy who was waiting patiently for her response. She decided to say something random so he wouldn't leave her, which for some reason would upset her. But before the word or words could escape her lips, she felt a tender finger touch them first. She looked at Flippy who was the one who halted her. He appeared to be bored and depressed at the same time.

'Huh? What's wrong with him?' the red porcupine wondered.

Flippy shifted his eyes up from the floor to Flaky.

"The person killing you in your hallucinations is me, isn't it?" he asked in a low tone.

Flaky's eyes shrunk and her heart skipped a beat as her blood ran cold again. She was in a state of total shock at what Flippy had just said to her and how he knew.

"H-H-How did you-"

He cut her off.

"Know? Let's just say that we soldiers have a way of finding out through certain gestures. Like, the fact you didn't ever say that you've always had these hallucinations; you said you've only had them tonight. Second, you seemed to show acts of being uncomfortable whenever I was present and trying to help you. Third, it was also just a feeling I was getting."

Flaky's eyes got wider and wider each second Flippy explained himself to her, and her heart was starting to beat really fast and really loud in nervousness. Flippy lowered his eyes again and turned to leave the red porcupine alone, but she noticed this and grabbed his hand to keep him from doing so. The soldier felt warmth spread across his cheeks and his eyes shrunk slightly in surprise. He had not expected this at all; in fact, he expected the exact opposite to happen.

"Please, Flippy," he heard Flaky plead in a crying voice, "don't leave me…"

He turned around to face her and he saw that she had a steady stream of tears coming from both of her eyes and this confused him even more.

"Why are you crying?" the lime green bear inquired, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

Flaky blushed and shivered a little bit.

"I-I don't know, but please don't leave. I don't want you to think I hate you because of my stupid hallucinations because then I'll end up feeling worse than before!" the red porcupine girl shouted in a panic.

"?!"

Flaky turned even redder because Flippy pulled her into a tight, strong hug…

Flaky felt her heart pound really fast and a million questions began whirling around in her head.

"No way in hell am I gonna leave you now…" she heard Flippy murmur.

"Huh?" she asked, "What do you mean?"

Flippy pulled away and locked his fingers in between hers on both of their hands.

"The tone in your voice and the fact that you seem to have the courageous heart to stand your ground and demand that I stay makes me realize that you need someone. Even if that someone is me…" he explained, smiling reassuringly.

Flaky's black, Pac-Man shaped eyes shrunk slightly and she parted her red lips in shock. The fact that he said he'd stay even though he felt guilty about being the murderer of her in her hallucinations made her feel… loved. She couldn't contain her joy, so, she threw her arms around the soldier and held onto him very very tightly. Flippy blushed again and hugged Flaky back, not caring about the quills.

When they pulled away from each other slightly, they both had red faces. Well, Flaky's was… redder, but still.

"Um… I'm so-"

She was cut off by Flippy's lips being pressed against hers.

Flaky was shocked but let her eyes slip close and she kissed back.

It lasted a while before Flaky pulled away and opened her eyes again. The red porcupine girl gasped in fear when she saw that Flippy's eyes were now neon green and his teeth were sharp like blades. Even though she knew this was another hallucination, she still felt scared out of her mind and flinched in fear, waiting for Fliqpy to kill her again.

"What is this?"

Flaky opened one of her black, Pac-Man shaped eyes halfway and saw Fliqpy was looking down with a red line across his face; was he blushing?

"Huh?" Flaky spoke up, "why aren't you-"

He shot the red girl a dark-emotionless look with his eyes halfway closed. Flaky gulped in fear and her eyes shrunk a little. She worried in fear at what Fliqpy had in mind for her this time; would he stab her, strangle her, or something even more inhuman?

But he didn't do any of those things…

Instead, the lime green bear yanked Flaky's arm and brought their bodies closer, their noses almost touching.

"What was that you were doing to me?!" he demanded, staring intensely at her.

Flaky was confused.

"Huh? Y-You mean… kissing you?" she stuttered in fear.

Fliqpy raised an eyebrow at her and thought for a moment.

"D-Did you hate it?" Flaky asked.

Fliqpy looked up at her and cupped her cheek.

"It was phenomenal… Oddly, I don't wanna murder you anymore." he told her.

Flaky gasped lightly and her eyes widened. Her heart was filled with many different emotions like relief, confusion, and another one she had never fathomed she'd feel: Love.

"What I want now… is you!" Fliqpy growled, hungrily pressing his lips to hers.

Even though he was still Fliqpy and this was another hallucination, Flaky felt herself liking the kiss and returned it.

When Flaky opened her eyes, she saw she was still kissing him, and when he pulled away and opened his eyes, she saw that they were black again.

"Did you have another hallucination?" the lime green bear asked.

Flaky nodded and shifted her eyes away in shame.

"Hey, don't look away, Flaky." Flippy pleaded to her.

Flaky looked back at him and stared at him with her large, sparkling black eyes.

"I-It wasn't a bad one… it was kind of… good, I guess?" she admitted, turning pink in the face at the memory of her and Fliqpy's kiss.

"Well, I think you've suffered enough hallucinations for one night, Flaky. How about you get to bed?" Flippy suggested, brushing his fingers along the red girl's spines.

"O-Okay…" she whispered before asking, "but what about you?"

Flippy thought about it for a while and then came to this conclusion.

"Well, I'll sleep on your couch if that's okay with you. And I'll be here in the morning to make sure you're okay, alright?"

Flaky sighed in relief and felt her heart get lifted again.

"Thank you, Flippy… I'll set up a bed for you on the couch." she told the lime green bear.

Later…

Flaky had went into her walk in closet and picked out a soft blanket with Babe Ruth on it and a pillow with the Red Sox team logo on the case. They were very comfortable to the touch and even more so when someone was sleeping with them which is why Flaky chose them for Flippy. She wanted him to feel comfortable as he was her guest; plus, she also wanted to show him a good time as thanks for helping her all night.

 _And yet I've done so little to earn that…_

Flaky still felt guilty about thinking of his evil side killing her when all his good side was doing was helping her. When Flippy noticed she was moping again, he smiled softly and turned her head towards him so they were looking into each other's black eyes.

"Hey, if it'll make you feel better, I'll stay by your side until you fall asleep, Flaky." the soldier assured her.

Flaky's heart fluttered and she felt a stream of happy tears overflow out of her large eyes. Flippy kissed her forehead tenderly and this made her heart flutter again.

 _This feeling I'm getting… what is it? Is it… love? Am I falling in love with him?_

Flippy was having similar thoughts running through his head at the moment. He did find Flaky very attractive; her gorgeous red fur, her wide, sparkling black eyes, her long, spiky quills, and her dandruff flakes must've felt very light and airy to the touch… And when he kissed her, he felt like he was in heaven! He wondered if she had liked him kissing her?

'Well, she hasn't refused me, so, maybe she does enjoy it?' the lime green soldier thought.

He'd have to ask her…

Flaky went into her bedroom. The colours blue and red made up most of the scheme and she had sports souvenirs decorating her dresser such as baseball stickers, team logos, and there was even a signed baseball! Her bed was big enough for two people but only Flaky ever slept in it. It looked smaller in the picture when she ordered it but she was too shy to tell the catalog owners that anyway. Besides, she just had more room for herself. Just like her dad taught her:

" _Every gray cloud has a silver lining!"_

Flippy knocked on the door.

"C-Come in…" Flaky answered, sitting on the edge of her bed.

The soldier entered her room and looked around at the theme it had.

'Huh, never would've thought Flaky would like sports.' he thought.

When Flippy inhaled to breathe, he caught a whiff of the room's scent and, for some odd reason, was pleased that it smelled just like the red porcupine girl. Thinking about her scent and how appealing it was to him pushed him to believe that he might just be in love with her even though he just met her.

'And that's why I have to ask her this!' the lime green bear thought in determination.

 _I have to!_

Flippy approached Flaky and looked down at her with his black eyes. There was a tint of pink on both of their faces but Flaky was too busy trying to calm her racing heart to notice Flippy's blush and the latter was too busy gathering up his courage to notice hers.

"F-F-Flaky? I n-need to ask you s-something?" Flippy stammered.

Flaky felt herself rise up from the edge of her bed so her body was just inches away from the bear's.

"W-W-What is it?" the red girl asked shyly.

Flippy was silent for a moment as his black, Pac-Man eyes studied the porcupine's beauty, which made it even harder for him to spit out the question.

'Just… tell her!' Flippy told himself.

He gulped and made his move. He moved closer to her and that caused Flaky to fall backwards onto her bed. She was shocked at this and even more so when Flippy crawled on top of her.

"Forgive me!" the soldier said quickly before firmly pressing his warm lips to Flaky's own.

 _It's weird…_

'I was just as shy as a kid and now… I'm all over her!' Flippy thought.

Flaky was shocked and didn't know what to do at this point! A boy had her pinned down in her own bed and was kissing her. Her face was a darker shade of red, her body was so hot, inside and out, and her eyes were screwed shut with tears leaking out of them. She let out a muffled whimper which alerted Flippy to stop. He stopped kissing her but remained on top of her. Both critters panted heavily and stared at each other with their eyes halfway closed.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Flaky…" Flippy said in a voice that sounded like he was crying, "I don't know what came over me…"

Flaky's tears rolled down the side of her head and trickled across her quills. The tears glimmered in the lamp light, giving the scene a little more romance and serenity.

"M-Me either," she answered shamefully.

Flaky cupped Flippy's face and wiped his tears, which had formed and fallen out of his eyes.

"Flaky?" the lime green bear asked, "Do you… um… like me?"

Flaky blushed and her pupils dilated in surprise.

"W-Why do you ask?" the porcupine girl asked back.

Flippy shrugged and shifted his eyes away.

"B-Because I think, no, I _know_ that I like you. Like, as more than a friend…" he admitted.

Flaky gasped and fell still. This was the first time she'd ever had anyone confess to her _ever_! She never thought that would ever happen! Most boys she met thought, before learning the truth, that she was another boy like them. Even after they knew she was a girl, they only thought of her as either a friend, acquaintance, or just another girl that they never thought about dating. But Flippy actually recognized her as a girl when they met and that was another thing: They just met!

'But… He is sweet, and kind, and… He is pretty cute…'

Flaky sighed said the one thing that she never thought she'd say to anyone:

"You can have me…"

This caught Flippy's attention but also confused him.

 _Just what is she asking me to do?_

"Flaky?"

"Go ahead… do it..."

"Y-You mean-?!"

Flaky nodded. Flippy's face was on fire, his heart was pounding wildly, and his hormones were raging. This was not like Flaky!

"A-Are you s-sure?! You're not just saying this because I told you…?" Flippy asked in a wary tone, pulling himself up and sitting on his feet.

Flaky shrugged and fidgeted with her hands.

"I have no idea… But… I do feel something pulling me closer to you. And that something wants me to do this with you to answer your question. I definitely know that, just not whether or not I like you in that way." the red porcupine girl explained, turning her head away.

Flippy parted his lips and his eyes widened like dinner plates. He wanted her so badly, but he also wanted to respect her chastity and not just do it because he wanted to.

"F-Flaky… I don't know… Are you absolutely sure?" the flustered soldier inquired.

The red girl sighed and nodded.

"Yes… I'm sure. But… it's my first time, so, you have to be gentle with me, alright?"

Flippy was silent for a while before a smile inched his lips.

"I will be… Because I love you, Flaky…"

With that, Flippy pressed his lips to Flaky's and kissed her deeply and passionately. Flaky closed her eyes and kissed him back with equal passion. She then felt Flippy's tongue tracing her lower lip, meaning he wanted entry. Although Flaky was a bit hesitant at first, she soon allowed the bear to slip his tongue into her mouth. Both critters moaned in pleasure as they continued the kiss.

Soon, they both pulled away to breath and that's when Flippy removed his coat and dog tags. His chest was furrier than Flaky's and he had well built muscles too.

'He must've done some weight lifting to be strong for the war…' Flaky concluded.

Flippy then removed his beret and tossed it onto the floor with his coat, revealing that he had a small bundle of hair on his head. It was a darker shade of lime green than the rest of his fur and was spiky. The bangs partially covered his eyes and made him look really handsome. In a way, Flippy was now naked but it wasn't that embarrassing for Flaky since most boys, and even girls, that she met didn't wear clothes. Since she and them were animals, unless they were aroused or excited, their… _extremities_ were hidden by fur. Flippy brought himself lower and started kissing and nibbling at Flaky's neck to get her excited. Sure enough, she started moaning and panting.

'She's enjoying it… that's good…' Flippy thought happily.

He was started to enjoy this as well as he felt himself getting aroused and excited. Flaky felt something poking her leg and she had a feeling she knew what it was… Flaky was a very shy and timid girl and was too afraid to look down at what was poking her legs because she was afraid it would've been too big and that would've made her even more nervous about what was to come. Plus, she was too flustered to see it even if she wanted to.

Flippy was feeling very flustered as well as he stared down at Flaky's flower and how damp it was. He had never bedded a girl before and was really nervous about getting to do it now. So, the soldier took in a deep breath and pulled Flaky up so he was behind her. He licked his index and middle finger and moved his hand down Flaky's warm body. When he reached her opening, he rubbed the sensitive nub to tease her a bit.

"Nyaa!~ Flippy!" the red porcupine girl moaned.

Flippy smirked and pushed his finger inside of her tight, hot, damp walls. Flaky gasped in surprise and closed her eyes tightly and pursed her lips. Flippy felt her shaking and grew worried.

"Flaky, are you okay?" the lime green soldier asked.

Flaky panted and nodded her head. "Y-Yes, I'm okay… I've just… never d-done anything like this b-before." she admitted.

Flippy's black, Pac-Man shaped eyes widened and shrunk slightly at this information. Though he might've guessed Flaky never masturbated with how tight she felt and how timid she was, she must've never even thought about trying that kind of stuff. Flippy, on the other paw, had masturbated before. He didn't tell her that, though; she would've thought he was a creep. Instead, he pushed another finger inside of her cunt and and used both to massage the inside. Flaky moaned in pleasure as she started sweating.

After doing this for a while, Flaky felt her stomach tighten into a knot. She didn't really know what was coming afterwards but she did have a pretty good idea.

"Flippy! I-I-I'm-"

She was cut off when her juices flowed out of her pink folds.

The red girl panted in ecstasy as she fell forward on her stomach. Flippy looked at his fingers which were covered in Flaky's juices and smiled. He knew he had pleased her very much and that made him pull the limp girl up to face him.

"You okay, Flakes?" the lime green soldier asked as she opened her eyes.

She could only nod and kiss him lovingly. And he returned it…

"A-Are you ready, Flaky?"

Flaky was on her back and under Flippy whose erection was touching the former's opening. Flaky shivered in fear and nodded. She was scared as hell right now, but also craved this so much. She gave a wary nod and prepared herself to be made a woman.

"We don't have to go on if you don't want to. I'll understand…" Flippy said.

Flaky got annoyed with Flippy's hesitation but was also touched that he was considerate to her about her chastity.

"Y-Yes… I'm sure…" the porcupine girl told him.

Flippy sighed and nodded.

 _Here goes nothing…_

Flippy started to push his member into Flaky, making her wince in slight pain. He kept pushing until he reached the spot where her hymen would rupture if he went any further. Flippy knew that this was the point of no return; no going back now… So, he pushed in further with a bit more force, making Flaky wince again. Soon, he had applied so much pressure, he felt her cherry pop and blood trickle out. Flaky screamed in pain and pleasure as she started to cry a little.

"Flaky?! Are you alright?!" Flippy exclaimed, worried that he hurt her.

Flaky nodded warily again wiping her tears away.

"I j-just need a b-bit of time to adjust t-to your size!" she assured him.

Flippy sighed in relief and nodded.

After two minutes, the pain disappeared and Flaky nodded to let Flippy know.

"Okay, here I go!" the latter said.

And he pulled out slightly then thrust back in gently. Flaky screamed in pain and pleasure, but noticed that it wasn't as painful as before. Flippy kept up a steady pace for a while, moaning along with the red porcupine underneath him.

Soon, the pain disappeared completely and was replaced by pleasure. And in Flaky's head, she was starting to get clear thoughts about how she felt about Flippy.

"F-Flippy! I think I…" she moaned, blushing heavily.

Flippy halted and pulled Flaky upwards so she was riding him.

"Yes?" the soldier inquired, thrusting his hips up.

"Ah! I think I… l-l-l-love-!"

But the red girl was interrupted when she felt Flippy shoot his load up inside of her! Her eyes shrunk, her blush increased, and her heart stopped… Flippy was also speechless as he found his throat feeling hot and dry, his face on fire, and his eyes as wide as dinner plates. When he finally found the words to say, Flaky stopped him and threw her arms around the army bear, stunning him into total paralysis. He didn't know what to say to her at this point; he had just made love to her, accidentally shot his seed into her, and now she was hugging him. What a weird response… What a weird night!

"F-Flaky?" was all Flippy could manage to say.

When she didn't respond, he got worried and pulled her off of him, placing her on her back so the pillow was supporting her head. Her eyes were shut and her lips were parted ever-so-slightly, giving her breathing a more serene feel. Speaking of which, it relieved Flippy to hear her breathing.

After calming himself down, Flippy stood up to go lay down in the bed Flaky had made for him. He cleaned Flaky up, being careful not to wake her, and covered the porcupine girl up with her soft covers. She looked even more beautiful when she was sleeping, how some of her stray quills partially fell over her eyes and how perfect the 'o' shape her mouth made. Flippy sighed and blushed as he brushed his fingers along the side of her face.

"Flippy…" he heard her mutter.

The lime green bear gasped lightly in response to this. Was she dreaming about him? If so, was it a good dream? He hoped so… Regardless, he bent down and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Flaky…" he whispered tenderly.

But before Flippy could walk away, he felt something grab his hand! The soldier gasped in shock and turned around to see what had him by the paw. But when he saw what it was, he was even more surprised to see that it was Flaky! But she was still asleep…

'She must've been having and good dream about me if she knows I'm here… But, what does she want?' Flippy wondered, sweat beads glazing the side of his head.

If he tried to leave again, Flaky held his paw tighter, keeping him in place, but if he stayed standing, he'd never get to sleep, and he was tired. Then, a thought struck him:

'Does she want me to stay with her?'

This made him blush and shift his black, Pac-Man shaped eyes left to right several times, making the bear feel very awkward. He thought about it and while he wanted to stay with her, he also wanted to leave her in case she woke up and found him laying next to her. If the latter happened, there's no telling how she'd react!

'What to do… what to do…' Flippy pondered over and over again.

While he was thinking, he scooted closer and closer to Flaky's bed without realizing it. He only noticed when his right leg bumped the side of it and snapped the the army bear out of his trance. When he realized how close he had gotten, he immediately panicked and wanted to move away as quickly as possible. He wanted to… but he didn't… Instead, he felt his legs carry him to this other side of the bed, after getting out of Flaky's grip, lifted up the covers, and laid down beside the sleeping girl. The two critters cuddled and snuggled each other, feeling comfort and love with the heat they shared from each other's bodies…

The next morning…

The sun was out, and since it rained last night, everything was wet and sprinkled with dew. The sun's rays made the drops, puddles, and other forms of water sparkle with a morning glow. The birds were chirping and going about their business just as the other animals were.

Inside Flaky's house, the porcupine girl was still asleep in her nice, comfy bed. But she smelled something really good and it made her stomach growl a little in hunger. This minor hunger pain caused her to stir slightly, but didn't wake her up. Then she heard a faint sizzle and that made her stir some more. But it was only when a bird accidentally crashed into her window that she woke up! Flaky gasped and shot up from where she was laying. The bird that hit her window regained its vision and fluttered away. Flaky sighed in relief and placed a hand to the spot where her heart was still jumping like a spring.

"What was t-that all about?" the red girl wondered.

Then she shrugged and answered herself. "Must be mating season or something?"

Then, just as she was stretching, she halted at the word "mating". Then, she was able to recall the events of the previous night. Picking up a hitchhiker, hallucinating, making a new friend, falling in love with said friend/hitchhiker, and…

"Didn't I…"

She did…

Last night, she had sex for the first time with someone she had just met. She remembered it all… Her movements, his movements, his words, her words…

'My words… I… actually never told him the full truth…' Flaky recalled.

She looked down beside her and saw the blankets were disturbed even on that side, and the beret and coat he was wearing were gone too, meaning he could've gotten up and left. Or, maybe he was still here? She had to know for sure! With that, Flaky stood up, having a little trouble doing so because her inner thighs and legs were kind of sore from last night, and wobbled to the door.

When she got out to the living room, she saw the bed she had made for Flippy. It was just the way she had left it, untouched, undisturbed. Flaky really thought that he had left for his own home before she woke up… This made her feel sad… until-

*Sizzle!*

The familiar sizzling noise came again, and a delicious smell along with it. Flaky grew curious and decided to investigate.

She followed the sound and smell to her kitchen and gasped upon seeing Flippy! He hadn't left, and he was cooking her breakfast. She smelled bacon and saw him flip a pancake.

"F-Flippy?" Flaky stuttered.

The army bear stopped what he was doing and turned his head back to see Flaky. The sight of her made him smile and blush a pink colour.

"Ah, it's good to see you're awake. And walking, too." he greeted, flipping the pancake onto a plate.

Flaky looked curiously at him, wondering if he remembered the events of the previous night.

"I, um, hope you don't mind; I made you breakfast. I made bacon and pancakes if you want any." he continued, gesturing to the food.

Flaky snapped out of her trance and nodded.

"Oh, t-thank you…" the porcupine girl muttered shyly.

Flaky shuffled over to her table and sat down in a chair. There was a vase as a centerpiece with stargazer lilies in it. Flaky fidgeted with her own hands as she tried to find the courage to talk to Flippy about what had happened and what his response would be. But, she took in a deep breath as a pink line formed across her face.

"Hey, last night isn't gonna be the only time, is it?" the red girl asked timidly.

Flippy parted his green lips and lifted his head slightly. Then he made bedroom eyes as he flipped the pancake again.

"Well, if you want, I can treat you to another night…" the soldier cooed, putting the breakfast together for her.

Flaky's eyes widened in surprise and followed Flippy's movements towards her. He set a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her with a fork and knife. The knife caught Flippy's attention and he felt strange in his head. Flaky looked up at him and saw his eyes briefly turn yellow, which frightened her. However, Flippy shook his head and regained his consciousness before it was too late.

Flippy looked at Flaky and she looked back with her large, black eyes.

"You know… I have this strange feeling that we're…-he took her hand into his and locked their fingers together-meant to be or something." the former admitted, blushing.

Flaky gasped and her heart fluttered like a butterfly again.

"Really? M-Me too…" she stammered truthfully.

Flippy tilted his head questioningly in response to this.

"Really? You're not just saying that because I said-"

She cut him off.

"No… I'm sure of it… I love you Flippy…"

Then she stood up and kissed him lovingly. Flippy's eyes widened but soon slipped closed as he returned the soft kiss.

After a while, they pulled away and smiled at each other, getting lost in one another's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity…

And they lived happily ever after… for now, anyway…

* * *

Done! No, I'm not dead, I was just on summer vacation and not able to update. Also, I rarely see any lemons with Flippy and Flaky on this site. And those I do makes them humans, because we need more anatomy and clothes to strip off to make it less awkward? IDK, but here's a lemon that keeps them as they are: A bear and porcupine.

Flippy: Why are you pairing me with Flaky? W-We're just friends…

Liar…

Flippy: *blushes*

R&R!


End file.
